


A Mirror To Good Places

by Rawr948



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Adoribull Reverse Bang 2019, Fluff, M/M, Minor Female Lavellan/Cullen Rutherford, Some angst, mention of other characters, no beta we die like men, or maby more than just some
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:15:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22316923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rawr948/pseuds/Rawr948
Summary: After some mishaps involving the capture of one Dorian Pavus, The Iron Bull is not keen on letting him out of his sight. But what will happen when Dorian has other plans?
Relationships: Iron Bull/Dorian Pavus
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16
Collections: The Collected Fanfics for the Adoribull Reverse Bang 2019





	A Mirror To Good Places

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo~ This is my first Adoribull fic, and in fact, my first Dragon Age fic. I hope it goes well, though a bit of a warning that the characters may be a lil ooc, so forgive me for that qwq
> 
> Anyway! This is part of the Adoribull Reverse Big Bang! Included is the art by the talented Nele! fanjapanologist.tumblr.com is their tumblr~  
> As well as the fic of our, also talented, writer partner Emmadilla! https://archiveofourown.org/works/22283431/chapters/53217307

There was a battle raging beyond his cell. He could hear the shouts and the clang of steel on steel. The loud _boom_ of explosions and the casting of spells. 

Even though he couldn't see who it was that had started this siege on the Venatori, he knew. He had warned them all. Taking him was a bad idea. Though, really, taking anyone that formed the Inquisitor's circle, his advisers, wasn't the brightest idea. Not just because they could all defend themselves, but because the Inquisitor leaves no one behind.

Dorian had put up a fight when he had been captured. Sure, the Venatori managed to catch him unawares, dazing him with a force spell. Even with that advantage, though, he had taken out several of his opponents before he had been subdued. 

He had been taken while exploring the Hissing Wastes with the rest. He had just gone on a walk, one that would hopefully clear his mind for the task that awaited him the next day. In retrospect, he probably shouldn't have gone alone.

His thoughts were brought back to the present when he heard a loud _crack_. Getting up from the poor excuse for a cot, he went to the bars. The door to the room his cell was in had a huge dent in the middle. Wood splintering as something heavy had clearly been rammed into it. Or someone with a lot of strength.

  
  


The Iron Bull grunted, backing away from the door. He brushed splinters off his shoulder as he did so, eyeing the dent he had made in the wood. The hinges were looser too, but the door was still locked. It was definitely reinforced. Just like the rest of the doors. It made sense, he supposed, to reinforce each wooden door with a sheet of metal. Made them harder to break through. He idly wondered if those blasted Vints had done this themselves or if they found the ruins like this. Something told him it was the former.

The battle still raged behind him. He could hear Krem's commands and the battle cries of the Chargers and his companions from the Inquisition. It brought a smirk to his lips and sent adrenaline through his veins. He loved the thrill of battle. It was a shame he wasn't _with_ them. They could handle themselves, _Krem_ could handle the role of leader. The Inquisitor and the others were also more than capable as well. Each one of them powerful in their own right. So they weren't in trouble or weak. That's not why he wanted to fight beside them anyway. He didn’t want to miss out on the fun. He had a mission to complete first, however. It involved rescuing a certain Tevinter mage that he was incredibly fond of. Too fond of, some might say.

He shook himself, rotating his shoulder. He stopped short of the battle, knowing his friends would keep the others off his back.

He breathed in, then out. 

In. 

Out. 

In. 

Eyes snapped open and he bellowed a battle cry so loud it shook the ground. Some of the enemies had stopped attacking to look over at him, giving his friends an opening to attack. Not that he noticed. No, Bull was focused on his mission.

He charged the door. He angled his shoulders just so, head tipped down as he slammed into the door.

_CR-CRACK_

He stumbled a few steps into the room before righting himself. He had made it through. Splinters of the door were scattered on the floor, almost as if it had been showered with them. He noticed that the door was still in tact, but it was hanging precariously off its hinges. A gasp caught his attention. He snapped his head up and there he was. 

He was in the furthest cell from the door, holding onto the bars. His eyes were wide, hair a mess. He just looked completely disheveled. A little stunned too. He already knew the other didn't have his things, that weird spirit kid, Cole, had offered to carry them once they had found them all.

"Dorian!" He yelled, running over to the cell. He reached in and grabbed Dorian's head. Pulling him closer to the bars, he leaned his against them too, barely feeling the warmth of his skin between the cold metal of the bars.

"B-Bull!? Did you just-? Wha- How?!"

"What do you mean how? Those Vints are predictable."

"Not _that_ , how did you. You know what, never mind, I'm so glad to see you."

"And I you. There's no time for that, we have to go. Stand back a little." 

They stayed as they were a few more seconds, despite what he said. Their eyes were closed as they savored the moment. The battle waging behind them forgotten.

"Amatus…" Dorian let out a soft sigh, relaxing against Bull. He hadn't realized that being away from him, despite the short time, had stressed him out so much. He could feel the cool relief-pain as his muscles finally relaxed. If not for the bars, he would have melted into Bull's hold.

Iron Bull, for his part, could feel his heart rate slowing. The relief of finding Dorian alive and relatively well was good. Bringing him down from how tense he had been. From the desperation he felt. He ran his fingers through Dorian's messy hair and sighed, breathing in his scent.

  
  


"Any time now, you two," a gruff voice called from the doorway.

"Kaffas!" "Shit!"

The two jumped apart, a rosy hue rising to their cheeks from embarrassment. They both turned to see the Inquisitor. She had a grin on her lips as she leaned on her staff, her white hair spilling out from the confines of her bun. Beside her was Cole, the strange spirit kid she basically adopted. He was holding Dorian's things. In his hands and looking between them in mild confusion.

"Open the door for then, yeah, Cole? Then we can go home and celebrate. We've earned some rest and relaxation," she said, standing up straighter and stretching. Cole just nodded and went over to the bars. He handed Dorian his things before getting to work on the gate. "You especially, Dorian."

The Iron Bull grinned once he had gotten over his shock. Deciding he would let the… spirit do its thing, he stepped aside. "Didn't think you'd have it in you to get some R&R boss," he joked, bumping shoulders with the Inquisitor. 

Lavellan snorted and rolled her eyes. "I think you're mistaking me for _Cullen_." 

"An easy mistake, what with your…. Extracurricular activities with him, hmmm?" Dorian quipped, having put on his robes and equipped his things. The moment Cole was done, and had moved away, he stepped out of the cell and sighed.

Lavellan snorted and rolled their eyes, though the darkening of their cheeks wasn't too hard to miss. She shot a playful glare at Bull, who was laughing heartily at them. " _That_ doesn't mean I like to just work. Otherwise how else will I have my fun with him?"

"Touché, Inquisitor, touché." 

Dorian nodded his head to the doorway. "Let's go then, shall we? I would rather not spend more time here than I must."

The others nodded before filing out of the room. The Chargers were already cleaning up, Krem going around and making sure everyone was alright. 

"Chief, Inquisitor. We're ready to head out. At your word," he said as he made his way over.

"Let's move then. It'll be a long trek back to Skyhold." Krem nodded before going to gather the rest of the team.


End file.
